


Dude Ranch

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, Rugrats
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is having his birthday, but he's feeling rather blue because everybody else has a significant other, but he doesn't. Lil then calls Mike in hopes to help cheer her friend up and Mike suggests that they go to see her friends Jade and Scott as they visit their old family friends and on the way, Tommy hopes to find love and soon gets his long-lost wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I've been meaning to write this for like EVER! I've had this idea in mind for the longest time. Everyone belongs to their respective owners, yadda yadda yadda... Mike is kind of barely here, but in a way, this is a sequel for Return to the Summer Beach House. I hope you like it, this is also a birthday present for my friend CartoonNetwork90sFan. More will be posted later. Remember always to read & review!

It had been almost a year since Mike and Lil became a couple. They wanted to do something special to celebrate, but it was Lil's friend Tommy's birthday, so she and the rest of her group decided to do something special. However, Tommy seemed blue lately as they were hanging out at the Java Lava while Betty and Chaz worked as they just hung out like they almost always did whenever Chuckie and Kimi didn't have to work.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo." Betty smiled as she gave a smoothie to Tommy.

"Thanks..." Tommy said wearily.

Betty looked worried about him, but went back behind the counter to work with the boy's best friend's father.

"Is there something wrong, Tommy?" Chuckie asked. "I mean, it's your birthday!"

"Oh, I know, it's just... Most of you guys have someone..." Tommy said. "Lil has that Mike guy from Cartoon Network City, Phil has Courtney Gripling of all people, heck, Chuckie, you even have Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd!"

"Ah, Tommy, it's okay, I don't have a girlfriend, unless you count that Crystal chick I heard from that other planet." Dil chuckled.

"Thanks, Dil, I feel lots better..." Tommy rolled his eyes at his estranged brother.

"You're welcome." Dil smiled.

"Tommy, it's okay, lots of people aren't in relationships," Kimi soothed. "Susie and I aren't."

"I know, but I just feel like I'm missing out..." Tommy sighed. "I haven't had the best luck with relationships..."

Lil hummed, then went to use the restroom. "Excuse me..."

The others then tried to help Tommy out and cheer him up on his birthday as they felt bad for him.

Lil took out her cell phone after finishing her business and called her new significant other.

'Lil, what's up?' Mike replied. 'How's Tommy's birthday going? Sorry I can't be there.'

"It's okay, Mike, but I'm worried about Tommy." Lil replied as she leaned against the stall slightly.

'What's wrong?' Mike asked. 'He's not feeling old, is he? Just wait until he's thirteen like me.'

"No, no, it's not that, it's just, he's jealous that we all have dates and he's still single," Lil explained. "Do you have any friends he could maybe hang out with?"

'Sorry, not at the top of my head, I really wish I could help, I already have to cancel with my friends Jade and Scott,' Mike said. 'They invited me to come to a dude ranch for their parents' old friends, but I have training to do with Jen and Anui.'

"Dude Ranch, huh?" Lil asked. "Well, maybe we could go for you for Tommy's birthday?"

'I'll have to ask Jade and Scott and get back to you, but I'm sure they would like that.' Mike replied.

Lil smiled as this could possibly help her friend. "Just keep me posted when you're not too busy."

'You can count on it, Lil, I'll always make time for you,' Mike replied. 'I hate to cut this short, but I really gotta go. Kiss Kiss, Lil.'

Lil blushed. "Kiss Kiss, Mike." She then hung up and went back out to join her friends while Tommy looked miserable about being single. Some birthday this turned out to be.


End file.
